1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an image reading apparatus and a multi-function apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-function apparatus includes an image forming apparatus to form images on a printing medium and an image reading apparatus to scan image information of documents.
The image reading apparatus includes a document tray at which the documents are placed, an automatic document feeding unit to automatically move the documents while disposed at an upper side of the document tray, and a scanner module to scan image information of the document.
With respect to the image reading apparatus, an image reading apparatus has been developed having a first scanner module to scan the image information on one side of the document while disposed at an inside the document tray and a second scanner module to scan the information on the other side of the document while included at an inside the automatic document feeding unit.
In a case of the image reading apparatus employed with the structure above, the image information on both sides of the document may be simultaneously scanned while moving the document one time in a single direction, and thus scanning may be completed within a shorter period of time.